


SNAFU

by robinasnyder



Series: Military Terms and other Acronyms [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Quinnshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Amanda offers Bruce help. Getting help from his girlfriend shouldn't terrify Bruce Wayne to his very soul. But then, Amanda Waller isn't a normal girlfriend and Bruce Wayne isn't a normal man.





	

“You don’t have to do it all by yourself, you know. You can ask for my help,” his girlfriend said. He felt terror shoot right through his heart. 

They were in his sitting room having a drink before bed. Amanda had already shed her jacket, heels and stockings. She left them crumpled on the floor for Alfred to pick up later. Bruce felt a little bad for having left his own jacket, his tie and vest in the same pile. His shoes were flung off near the fire. It was comfortable. Even with the extra work Alfred had to do when Amanda was around, Alfred still approved of Bruce having a steady relationship. 

And scenes like this seemed not just homey, but down right normal. 

Normally, a man shouldn’t be afraid when his girlfriend offered to help, even a man as powerful as Bruce Wayne. But Bruce Wayne was no normal man. And Amanda Waller was no normal girlfriend. Bruce always had his heart jump a little when any woman he started dating offered to help. At least he did once he’d started wearing the batsuit. It always meant the end of a relationship. Not that they lasted long to begin with, since Bruce couldn’t be honest about something so big and important in his life. 

But Amanda knew. He didn’t have to tell her anyway, because chances were that she got a briefing on her desk every morning. He could find out what she did easily enough if it suited him. She’d helped him put a couple of criminals behind bars before. Three of the criminals he’d caught were on her elite team of government approved killers. 

So keeping his secret wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Amanda had an elite team of government approved killers. And that was only one symptom of a larger issue which boiled down to the fact that Amanda could be very mean and very scary when she wanted to be. 

And God help him, he really did love that about her. There was no mystery about it. She would use him, but he would also use her. They’d done that in the past. They’d helped each other and caused problems for each other. There were no apologies needed about work. It was work. 

“Is your dream team begging to be let off the leash again?” Bruce asked. 

“Is yours?” she asked. 

Bruce Wayne actually gulped. Technically she wasn’t supposed to know that. But she had been the one to get him the files he needed. So he wasn’t going to blame her for sneaking around into his affairs. He’d been the one who opened the door for her.

I’m doing fine,” Bruce said. 

Amanda brought her glass to her lips. She tipped her head back, letting the rest of it slide down her throat. Bruce left his eyes followed the line of her neck. He really liked her neck. He liked the sounds she made when he nibbled on her neck. They were beautiful sounds.

He kept his eyes on her as she set the glass down and rose. She walked over and set next to him on the sofa he’d sprawled himself over. She slowly, so he could see her motions and wouldn’t accidentally panic and slam her into the carpet (again), poked him in the side. Even seeing it coming he couldn’t stop the way he gasped. 

“You’re becoming an old man, Wayne,” Amanda said. “And you weren’t exactly young when you started this little venture.” 

“Keep the compliments coming,” Bruce said. He put his arm around her shoulder. She tucked into him, careful of injuries he hadn’t actually shown her yet. 

“I am serious,” she said. “Your night job makes my job easier.” 

“Really?” Bruce asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 

Amanda snorted, looking amused at being caught in her little lie. “Occasionally,” she amended. 

“Uh-huh,” Bruce said. “Continue insulting me and lying to my face. It just means I’m going have a fun time punishing you this evening.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Like you have enough energy to be on top tonight,” Amanda said. “But if you be a good Bat Boy and listen to me while I’m talking, I may compensate you for your attention.” 

“I’m listening,” Bruce said. He liked Amanda’s idea of compensation.

“You do a good job. Though if you ever tell anyone I said that to you I will deny it loudly and you won’t see me for six months,” she said. 

“Duly noted,” he said and took another drink. He gave her shoulders a little squeeze. 

“But you’re also just one man. And you can’t only worry about Gotham.” 

“If I don’t worry about Gotham, then who will?” Bruce asked. 

“Oh, you can worry about it, but it’s not all you have to worry about,” she said. 

“Tell me, Amanda, what do you worry about?” Bruce finished off his drink, set the empty glass down and gave her his full attention. 

“Thousands of things,” she said. “But I’m good at compartmentalizing. Until recently.”

“What happened recently?” He asked, raising a brow.

“You asked me if I would be your girlfriend,” Amanda said.

“Oh,” Bruce said. He couldn’t help but feel a little pleased. 

“Yeah, oh,” Amanda said. “Don’t sound so impressed with yourself. You’re distracting me from my job. One thing I never struggled with before was separating my relationships and work.” 

“I can’t possibly be that distracting to the great Amanda Waller,” Bruce said. He knew he was smirking. “The Amanda I know is never distracted from her work.” 

“You are my work,” Amanda said. “I spend all day either learning about your messes or cleaning up after them in some way. And then I come home and there you are.” 

“Well, I suppose that’s what you get for dating me,” Bruce said. 

“Exactly,” Amanda said. “Now, some of my “Dream Team”, as you put it, are from here.” 

“Amanda, no. I got them off the streets for a reason,” Bruce said. He knew he was whining but he didn’t need to be chasing after people he’d already locked up. 

“And they’re on my team for a reason. They’re good. They all have pressure points. And a lot of them are Gotham natives. I can drop them off for a few hours, a few days, a month or two. They have connections. They know people and they can get information. They can also clean up a few messes you can’t get to as easily with all your… dramatics.” 

“And what happens when they run off?” Bruce asked. 

“They still have the implants,” Amanda said casually.

“That only works so long as someone like the Joker doesn’t decide to kidnap the designer,” Bruce said. “You know how much hell it was to get Harley Quinn back to Belle Reve.” 

“That’s not going to be a problem this time,” Amanda said. 

“How can you assure that?” Bruce tried not to snap. That had been such a mess and Bruce had been the one who had to clean it up. Twice. 

“Because as long as I’m got Floyd Lawson in my pocket, Harley Quinn isn’t going anywhere.” Amanda was smirking like a cat that had just eaten the family bird. Bruce should not find that as attractive as he did. 

“Deadshot?” 

“The one and same,” Amanda practically purred. Bruce didn’t shiver, but it was a near thing. 

“And he’ll do what you say-”

“As long I have his daughter to hold over his head,” Amanda said. “And he has plans. He’s not going to run when I have so much I can take away.” 

Bruce looked thoughtful. Well, that wasn’t expected. But it wasn’t unwelcome. Not having Harley destabilized the Joker’s base and the man himself. That piece of information alone meant a new angle Bruce could work. It would either mean more or less broken bones, depending on how Bruce played it. But it also probably meant he could actually get the Joker behind bars, maybe to stay this time. 

“And the others?” Bruce asked. 

“If I can keep Harley Quinn and Deadshot on a short leash, don’t you trust me to be able to handle the rest?” she asked. 

“You have a point,” Bruce said. 

“Exactly,” Amanda said. “I don’t need all of them all the time. And you know what they say about kids and recess.” 

She was smiling. Bruce laughed. 

“Alright,” Bruce said. “I’ll accept your assistance. On a temporary basis. I want to see how this works out before I completely commit.” 

“Don’t worry, Wayne. I know how you are about commitment.” Amanda sounded so smug and pleased with herself. Which if this worked, she actually deserved. 

“Alright, Miss Waller,” Bruce said. He stood slowly and offered her his hand. “I think it’s time I took you to bed.” 

“I believe I’m ready for a victory lap,” she said. 

Bruce chuckled. He twined their fingers together like he had so many nights before. He didn’t need to lead her to his room. She already knew the way. But she followed him because she knew he liked it. They both liked the hand holding. It felt simple and easy after discussions like these. Holding hands was normal. Sometimes normal could be appealing. Or at least moments of normal being the fucked up parts of their lives. Bruce had been certain that losing normal was the cost of living a one of a kind life. But it turned out that normal could find you anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really loved this pairing. It kills me that I've written 2/3 of all the fics for this ship. I don't know if this will be the set up for a Quinnshot fic I'd like to write. If so this series will probably include shorter Bruce/Amanda works and a longer Floyd/Harley piece. If not it will just be Bruce/Amanda. :D
> 
> SNAFU is a military acronym for "Situation Normal All Fucked Up".


End file.
